Linos/Relationships
This page is comprised of Linos' relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Though Linos has a largely strained relationship with members of his family and fellow demons, he has formed several lasting friendships with humans and half-breed demons. Affiliations Shadow Strikers Linos is the founder and de-facto leader of the Shadow Strikers. Relatives *Tzan Ren † (father) *Hsian Ji (mother) *Shuo Guang † (paternal aunt) *Arran Kuang (paternal cousin) *Old Man Kuang (paternal uncle) Arran Kuang Arran is Linos' paternal cousin. For his entire life, Linos was completely unaware of the existence of his extended family and did not learn of his relation with Arran until arc 3, when Arran revealed that he was the son of Tzan Ren's twin sister, Shuo Guang. Though they have only known each other a short time, Linos and Arran seem to get along well and Linos was more than willing to help Arran recover all 12 Signs, citing that they were family. When Linos became plagued with nightmares, he chose to confide in his cousin rather than his friends. Believing that their fight against the Shadow Legion would likely end badly, Linos made Arran promise that if it came down to killing Linos as collateral damage to destroying Tzan Ren, he would go through with it. Though hesitant, Arran agreed. However, Arran revealed that since Linos was a being of shadow and sound mixed together, Arran's arrow of pure light had no effect on him, thus meaning he was able to survive Arran's attack that completely wiped out Tzan Ren. Hsian Ji Hsian Ji is Linos' Sound Demon Sorceress mother and the only fond memory of his life in the Demon Netherworld. His mother was very loving and caring and raised in as happy an environment as she could maintain. While his father hated Linos' growing love for humans, Hsian Ji did not seem to mind and loved her son no matter what. Though she was unable to stop Tzan Ren from banishing Linos to Earth to be with the humans that he loved so much, she sacrificed herself trying to stop him from killing their son. Linos holds his mother's memory in his heart dearly and cites her as the one thing that saved him from becoming just like his father. Linos also became enraged when Sen Qiang insulted his mother and implied that she was a "wasted sacrifice". When he faced his father in battle for the final time, Linos was horrified to discover what fate had befallen his mother: she had been infused with Shadow Demon Chi and become a thrall under Tzan Ren's control. Unwilling to harm his mother, Linos refused to fight here even though she was forced to attack him like a wild animal. However, Linos was able to purge Tzan Ren's influence from her body with the Virgo Sign, restoring Hsian Ji to her original astral form. He thanked his mother for protecting him from his father for so long and stated that it was his turn to protect her. After the battle, Linos was saddened that his mother's astral form left, but Arran assured him she would return when she was well rested. Old Man Kuang Old Man Kuang is an ally, friend and landlord of Linos' and also later revealed to be his uncle through marriage to Shuo Guang, Linos' paternal aunt. Despite being a retired Chi Wizard, Kuang holds no ill will towards all demons and immediately accepted Linos. Though they have not have much specific interactions, Kuang has time and time aided the team and provided them with valuable advice. When Linos moved into Kuang's building, the man also became his landlord. Shuo Guang According to Sen Qiang, Tzan Ren had a twin sister, thus making her Linos' aunt. However, she also noted that Tzan Ren had killed her and that Linos is very similar to her. Linos was unaware of her existence until meeting Arran Kuang, his cousin. Tzan Ren Tzan Ren is Linos' Shadow Demon Sorcerer. Ever since he was born, Tzan Ren was nothing short of cruel and relentlessly mean to his son. This was only exacerbated when Linos began displaying uncharacteristic demonic behavior: namely, his curiosity and love for humans and their culture and his non-violent nature. On several occasions Tzan Ren attempted to beat this "kindness" out of his son but was often stopped by his wife, Hsian Ji. Ultimately, Tzan Ren chose to banish Linos to Earth to be with the humans. However, Tzan Ren eventually felt that banishment was not enough and that Linos was a living mark of shame on their family honor. So, Tzan Ren traveled to the human world with the intent of filicide. Though Tzan Ren nearly succeeded in destroying his son's life, he was banished back to the Demon Netherworld thanks to the combined efforts of Linos and his human friends Mavis Callahan and Timothy Knight. To this day, Linos still holds much hatred and resentment towards his father and, based on his experience with an illusion of his father, is still greatly affected by him. To Linos' horror, Tzan Ren returned and launched a campaign to restore his physical body and invade and conquer the Earth. Linos led his friends against Tzan Ren's Demon Commanders of the Shadow Legion before permanently defeating them during the Legion's invasion. However, upon reaching Tzan Ren, the group discovered he had placed a barrier around himself that only shadow demons could pass through. Linos quickly recognized this as Tzan Ren's way of isolating Linos so the two could finish their conflict one-on-one. During their fight, a mentally unstable Tzan Ren revealed the true source of his hatred for his son. Tzan Ren believed that Linos would one day try to usurp him as leader of the Shadow Legion by using his siren song abilities inherited from his mother. However, upon seeing how raising and caring for their son changed her, he concluded that Linos was brainwashing Hsian Ji to turn on him. After destroying Tzan Ren's control of Hsian Ji, Linos was able to hold his father down so that Arran could shoot at them with an arrow of pure light, which vaporized the Shadow Demon Sorcerer. Love interest Mavis Callahan Mavis Callahan is one of Linos' best friends, his second human friend as well as his love interest, and later, his girlfriend. He first met Mavis through his friendship with Timothy Knight, who was close friends with Mavis. Throughout their interactions, Linos was often nervous about gaining acceptance in human society while keeping his true demon heritage a secret. As time went on, Linos began to develop feelings for Mavis for her outgoing personality and just how different she was from demons he had encountered growing up. However, he feared rejection from her despite her very apparent love for the supernatural and mystical. When Mavis was taken hostage by his father, Tzan Ren, Linos rushed to save her and was forced to expose his true nature to her. Despite his fears, Mavis still accepted him as her friend. In fact, she eagerly embraced his demon heritage and powers. While Mavis still seems oblivious to Linos' feelings for her, he nevertheless likes to remain close to her and often tries to calm her easily excitable nature. He was shown to be highly protective of Mavis when Remy accidentally sent her and Tim to the Demon Netherworld. According to Linos, Mavis smells like strawberries, one of his favorite foods. During Linos' final confrontation with his father, he confessed his true feelings for Mavis before dying. However, Linos did not die since, being a hybrid of shadow and sound, Arran's arrow of pure light could not affect him. Following this, Mavis angrily scolded him for giving her a last minute "before I die" confession before happily reciprocating his feelings. Friends An Gou An Gou is one of Tzan Ren's twin demon hounds. While Linos had a very negative relationship with the cruel and beastly Hei Gou, he had a far more affectionate and friendly relationship with An Gou, the kinder of the two. Linos even referred to her as his only friend whilst growing up in the Demon Netherworld. Upon arriving in the human world, An Gou immediately caught Linos' scent and abandoned her original mission in order to reunite with him. Though Linos was shocked by her presence, he was happy to reunite with her, although the reunion was short due to the intervention of Hei Gou and Hou Yi, who attacked them. As they met more and more through clashes between the Legion and the Strikers, An was regularly forced to fight Linos against her will. Knowing she was being controlled by a superior power, Linos never held this against her. During the final battle against his father, An was briefly able to rebel against Tzan Ren, allowing Linos a chance to counterattack. When Linos stabbed his father in the eye, it severed the connection between him and An, thereby freeing her from his control. After being freed and with the Shadow Legion destroyed, An remained with Linos and joined the Shadow Strikers. Drago Drago is one of Linos' best friends as well as his roommate. Before meeting Drago, Linos appeared to be aware of his existence, but did not know his name. After they met and despite Mala's indifference to him, Linos did not share Mala's views on the Fire Demon, which often led to some arguments between the two. While Mala had been personally hurt and betrayed by him, Linos saw in Drago what he could have become had he succumbed to his father's wishes. Empathizing with the harsh childhood he must have had growing up as Shen Du's son, Linos was the only one in the group actively trying to give Drago a chance. For the most part, Linos was his first real friend. They later moved into Kuang's building together with Remington. Mala Reid Mala Reid is one of Linos' best friends, though they were initially enemies during a misunderstanding. She is one of his classmates and a fellow teammate of Shadow Strikers. The two initially had a very troubled and chaotic interaction when they first met when they both discovered the other was a demon. This resulted in a fight between the two, since both believed the other to be an evil demon with nefarious intentions. They fought across the entire school campus before retreating as police officers arrived on scene. When they later tracked her down to her apartment, Mala initially reacted with fright before Mavis and Tim revealed the truth. Though Linos and Mala now knew that neither was an evil demon, they still remained skeptical of each other. Linos displayed a slight jealousy towards Mala due to Mavis' excited reactions to Mala's numerous powers and abilities. They mildly bonded over their shared knowledge of Demon Sorcerers and Chi Wizardry. Skepticism and doubt still lingered between Linos and Mala but the two came to an understanding during their school field trip to the museum. The two both revealed their histories to each other and agreed to start trusting each other out of their mutual care for their friends Tim and Mavis. At first, Mala interpreted Linos' habit of staying close to her as an expression of romantic feelings, but he assured her that he was interested in someone else. They eventually showed a decent degree of being able to work together when they both infiltrated the museum to steal one of the Coins. When Linos was injured by Remington Ryder, Mala quickly scrambled to heal him, displaying a great deal of concern and worry for his well-being. Throughout their time together, Linos has become a close friend and confidant for Mala, especially in regards to her feelings for Drago. Though she was initially angry at Linos for siding with Drago - due to the fact that Linos sympathized with the hardships Drago had to endure growing up - she eventually confessed to him that he was right about everything: that if she rejected Drago, he would end up self-destructive path worse than before and that she still had feelings for him. Pearl Pearl is Mala's guardian construct. During his first meeting with Mala, Linos had mistook her for an evil demon and attacked her, prompting Pearl to defend her master. After the misunderstanding was sorted out, Pearl became a trust ally and fights alongside him in battle. Remington Ryder Remington Ryder is a former enemy and later friend and roommate of Linos'. When he first encountered Linos and his friends, he attacked them and managed to injure Linos rather critically. Since that meeting, Remington had been adamant in attacking the group and slaying Linos. However, when Remy's efforts against them resulted in Tim and Mavis accidentally being sent to the Demon Netherworld, Linos nearly killed Remy in anger, though he was stopped by Mala. At first, he was unwilling to accept Remy's help in rescuing their friends, but agreed at Mala's urging. Though the two made it clear there was little trust between them, they showed some level of teamwork when both took out demons sneaking up on the other. The major turning point for their relationship occurred later when Linos had the option to abandon Remington in the Netherworld, but to the latter's surprise, came back to save him. This was a contributing factor to Remy's changing views on demons and his eventual befriending of Linos. When one of Kuang's tenants moved out, Remington, Linos and Drago decided to move in and live together. Timothy Knight Tim is Linos' best friend and the first human he revealed himself to. While other humans would have run away screaming, Tim found himself greatly interested in Linos as a specimen. He helped Linos adjust into human society by teaching him various social cues and graces and even using his hacking expertise to get Linos enrolled in his high school. Tim was also the one who introduced Mavis to him and he considers the two among his closest companions. Throughout their time together, Tim became somewhat of a confidant for Linos in adjusting to the human world. Like with Mavis, Linos is highly protective of Tim, not only fighting off bullies that commonly harass Tim, but also desperately fighting to save him from the Demon Netherworld. Enemies Daolon Wong Daolon Wong is an enemy of Linos' in his group's pursuit of the 13 Coins. His first encounter with him was immediately after he and Mala secured the Bat Coin from the museum. He attacked the duo as Mala and Linos fought back against him. Wong's appearance solidified the group's concerns about others searching for the Coins. Demon Quartet The Demon Quartet is a group of four Demon Sorcerers released by Daolon Wong who wish to take over the world and are the enemies of Linos. Dong Xin Specifically, Linos has had the most interaction with Dong Xin of the Demon Quartet, the Ice Demon Sorcerer, who is quite possibly the only other Demon Sorcerer Linos fears aside from his own father. As a child, Linos accidentally wandered away from his mother and into Dong Xin's territory, whereupon the Ice Demon began to literally hunt him. The event left Linos greatly traumatized where even to this day, he exhibits extreme anxiety and fear at the mention of his name. Sen Qiang Sen Qiang is an enemy of Linos' and the second Demon Sorcerer they encountered. She initially masqueraded as a human biology substitute teacher, Ms. Forest, before revealing herself to them. After she knocked out Mala and Drago, Sen attempted to convince Linos to change sides, citing that he was a full-blooded demon and owed humans no kindness. Linos, however, refused to betray his friends and warned Sen that underestimating humans would lead to her defeat. Upon seeing that Linos could not be swayed, Sen gave up her attempts before insulting his mother. Shadow Legion The Shadow Legion is a fearsome army of shadow demons led by Linos' father, Tzan Ren. Hei Gou Hei Gou is the other twin demon hound of Tzan Ren. Unlike his relationship with An Gou, Hei was far more cruel and mean towards Linos, even when he was growing up. Even to this day, Linos and Hei consider each other enemies as their two factions battle. Hou Yi Hou Yi is one of the Demon Commanders of the Shadow Legion. Not much is known of Linos' personal relationship with her, but they are familiar with each other. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z